Under The Moonlight
by IBurn
Summary: Freezerburn, one shot. Yang was hospitalized, and she bumped into someone...someone she was dying to see. They then had a talk under the moonlight. (Sorry, I suck at writing summary) Modern AU, please review.


**Special thanks to my buddy:**

 **Pearl Darkness.**

* * *

 **Hi guys. So I was taking care of my father in the hospital before he passed away…and I just had this random thought of 'what if I met my crush here?' I started playing a movie inside my brain and thought that it would actually be nice if it was written into an angsty one-shot. I quickly jot down the idea and voila!**

 **Hope you guys enjoy this one shot.**

 **~T**

 **FB Page: IBurn 'Tank' RWBY Fanfic Author, Pa-treon: The Tanker**

 **I do not own RWBY.**

 **#**

 **Under The Moonlight**

A slight thud was heard when a certain blonde jolted up from her sleep.

Panting in breath, she wiped the sweat off her forehead; she was relieved to find out that everyone else inside the same room was still deep in their slumber.

Two days prior, she was involved in an accident when she was riding her motorcycle back home from work, and due to that she was hospitalized. It was nothing serious, really, but Doctor Oobleck had suggested staying a few days for further observation.

She shared a public room with five other patients as she didn't want her wallet to bleed out because of the overpriced single person room.

Yang let out a muffled groan before deciding that she needed air. Fresh air.

She shifted to the side of the bed, legs reaching out for the pair of slippers her father had bought for her before slowly getting up. Her right arm was badly grazed and she had a slight concussion, but overall she was fine. She felt dizzy once in a while, but the doctor had assured her that it was common, especially after experiencing a head trauma.

"Bad…timing…" The blonde whispered to herself. She was rather thankful that she didn't require an IV drip, because that would so get in her way. She needed some space alone to calm down after that terrifying nightmare.

Maybe the corridor would do. The hospital didn't exactly allow patients to wander around at night, but the long, wide corridor wouldn't harm anyone, right?

She slid the door open slowly to avoid waking up the other patients, then made her way to the nearest bench. The corridor was dark and chilly; the moonlight was her only source of light, and it was dead quiet.

"Ommpf!" Yang half groaned when she bumped into someone, "Hey, watch where you're go-"

Her sentence was halted, her eyes widened in shock – because the one standing right in front of her was none other than Weiss Schnee.

"Y…Yang?"

Oceans of emotions came rushing to her heart when she heard the heiress' voice. A voice she hadn't heard forever – a voice she was dying to hear all these years.

"Hey, Weiss." Her voice was bitter.

#

Awkward might be the best word to describe the situation they were in at the moment.

For some reason, they ended up sitting on the bench together, both not saying anything to one another. Weiss had let her hair down and wasn't wearing the patients' uniform, so she was likely staying overnight taking care of someone.

"So…" After what felt like a century to them, the heiress spoke, "You're...staying here…what happened?"

"Road accident." The blonde kept it short.

"I…I see."

…

"How are you doing now?" Yang whispered.

Weiss tugged her hair behind her ear subconsciously before answering the question, and it truly had stunned the blonde – the moonlight illuminated her figure at that perfect moment – and before Yang realized it, tears were rolling down her eyes.

"Y-Yang? Are you okay? Does anywhere hurt?" The heiress said in a panic voice.

Her fringe had covered the pair of lilacs, but the tears had reflected the moonlight; she faced downwards, ignoring the heiress' gentle grip on her shoulder.

"Aren't you curious?" Yang angled her head so that her eyes could stare directly into Weiss'.

Spontaneously, the heiress' ajar lips had closed up as she furrowed her eyebrows. Yang couldn't read her expression, but she saw hurt and regrets from the pair of icy blue orbs.

"I am." She answered, "I am curious of why you left. I am also curious of why you cried."

Yang bit her lips. Trains of thoughts ran through her mind – she tried to form proper sentences to tell Weiss about their past – her past to be more accurate. But nothing came out.

After hesitating for a while, she gave up. She decided she would be honest and tell Weiss what she felt.

"You know…" She whispered, "I wish that we could go back to what we once were."

"Before you left." Weiss said, "Why did you leave?"

Before Yang could say anything, the heiress had continued with a heavier tone, "I was hurt. I didn't know anything. Not even Ruby and Blake knew, Yang. All of a sudden you just distanced yourself from me and-"

"I distanced myself from you?" Yang's eyes turned blood red, "I should be asking that question!"

That slammed Weiss into silence.

"We used to be inseparable. We used to be best friends and we watch each other's back." Tears once again rolled down her cheeks, "But then one day, you started forming a glass between us. You started avoiding physical contact with me. You talked less to me and you wouldn't look me in the eyes. I was dumbfounded, Weiss."

The heiress shivered from the tone Yang used when she said her name.

"I thought I did something wrong. When I asked you, you just brushed it off and I didn't know what to do." She sniffed, her eyes still burning in crimson, "I really thought you hated me."

A pause.

"But…" The blonde's eyes faded back to purple gradually, "I was a coward."

Weiss felt her throat drying up when she hear Yang's voice. It was so full of pain and struggle – and a small amount of despair perhaps. She tried hard not to cry, but her tears were stubborn as a Schnee.

 _Dust…_

"I left." The blonde closed her eyes, "I should've confronted you. But I was scared and I left."

The cloud covered the moon all of a sudden, darkening the surrounding. They couldn't see each other now, but Weiss could make out the movement of Yang's silhouette.

She saw her friend lifting her head.

"Weiss…"

The heiress gulped.

She knew what was coming. She recognized that tone. Yang only used it when she was being super serious – when she was about to say something that came from the deepest part of her heart.

"I…I really liked you."

She felt a nervous sigh from the blonde as she continued.

"I liked you so much, Weiss. I liked you to a point where I couldn't control myself anymore." Yang said.

Weiss covered her mouth with her hands and sniffed. She couldn't hold back her tears anymore and had decided to just let them run free.

"I want to hold your hands. I want to watch you sleep. I want to be the first person you see when you wake up, and I want to be the last person you see before you go to bed. I want to greet you in the morning with a kiss on the forehead. I want to see you walk down the aisle beside me, holding hands. I want to kiss you on the lips in front of the world. And I want you _all_ by myself."

Yang took a deep breath before continuing; her voice was shaking with fear and uncertainty.

"I love you, Weiss. I still do. And after all this time, I've never forgotten about you. When I go to the movies alone…I started to imagine what it would be like if you were here with me. But when I look at the empty seat beside me…" She sobbed, "Even if I can't be together with you romantically…I just…I just wish that we could…go back to what we once were. Best friends. I miss you, Weiss Schnee, and I love you so much."

The sudden confession was like an ice pick to the heart – the heiress' tiny little heart.

Dust, what had she done?

"I'm sorry, I…"

"No." Weiss cut the blonde off, "Don't be sorry. Don't _ever_ be sorry."

"Weiss-"

"I distanced myself from you," She interrupted Yang once again, "Because I was scared. I was scared that I would fall in love with you."

"Why would you be scared?"

"Because we're both girls!" Weiss half yelled. The dark clouds had moved away and now they could see each other perfectly.

"That doesn't even matter!"

"I know!" She shut her eyes and tightened her fists on her laps, "I didn't know anything about that back then!

"I've been taught that this was wrong since I was a child! My father, he…he would so hurt you if she knew I harbored feelings for you!"

"You know I don't give a f-"

"I know…" Weiss was shaking, "That's why I tried to distance away from you. So that I wouldn't fall in love with you. So that you wouldn't get hurt. Because you're a colossal dunce that didn't even know how to protect herself!"

Yang was rendered speechless.

A slight moment after that, she spoke, "So…all these years of…pain…and hurt…and…all these sleepless night of thinking that you hated me…are just because of you afraid of falling in love with me?"

"Yang, I-"

"Are you _fucking kidding me_?" The surrounding temperature rose as the dragon burned, "It's been eleven years, Weiss. Eleven, fucking, years!"

"I'm sorry…" The heiress sniffled, "I'm so sorry…"

The look of hurt on Yang's face was truly heartbreaking, "How can you…do you have any idea…how painful it is…?"

"I'm so sorry…" Weiss hugged herself and cried hysterically, "You can hate me all you want…I deserve that…"

The blonde waited patiently for the heiress to calm herself a bit before replying in a monotonous tone, "I am angry. I am fucking angry."

"I'm so so sorry…." The heiress said; she didn't know what to say besides apologizing to her best friend.

"But…how could I possibly hate you?" Yang said with the purest, most sincere voice Weiss had ever heard in her life. She lifted her head and met a gentle pair of eyes, "I love you, Weiss. I love you so much."

"Yang, I-"

"Are you willing to…give me a chance?" The blonde smiled, "Give yourself…give us…a chance?"

The guilt and regret prevented Weiss from nodding, because she didn't deserve this gorgeous, wonderful and forgiving being sitting beside her.

The pair of lilac orbs she was gazing into kept on sending a message to her: it's okay.

So…maybe, she could be selfish…for this once?

Swallowing, she made a move.

Weiss slowly leaned in and before she realized it, their lips met. She felt Yang kissed back, and both of them were crying now. It got gradually deeper as Weiss wrapped her arms around the blonde and the latter doing the same thing to the former.

"I love you."

"I love you too, dolt."

"I miss that nickname."

 **#**

 **If only this happened between my crush and I. But I'm still scared to go find her because I am a coward. To this day I still have no idea why she distanced herself away from me.**

 **Yes, I turned my story into a Freezerburn angst. Only the confession part aren't real, the rest is what really happened. She's straight, so my best guess was she wanted to distance herself away from me so that I will stop liking her? I think she knows my feelings. I got scared and chose to run and since then we've never talked. Sighs…and I still love her.**

 **I'm stupid aren't I?**

 **Anyway, enough rant from me. I hope you enjoy this one shot.**

 **~T**

 **FB page: IBurn 'Tank' RWBY Fanfic Author, Pa-treon: The Tanker**

 **I do not own RWBY.**

 **(And please don't die Uncle Qrow)**

* * *

 **Special thanks to my buddy:**

 **Pearl Darkness.**


End file.
